The invention relates to a formwork element with a lining skin and with at least one metal edge web or outer frame or carrier supporting the lining skin which protrudes from the lining skin, at an edge or close to an edge thereof, on the side remote from the concrete in the use position, at least one transponder being arranged as identification means on the formwork element wherein there is provided, on the edge web or outer frame or carrier, on the surface thereof that is remote from the lining skin and in the use position faces a neighboring formwork element or building part, at least one depression which is larger than a flat transponder, and in that the transponder is arranged and held in this depression, surrounded by the boundary thereof.
An example of a formwork element with an annular web or outer frame protruding at the edge of the lining skin is described in EP 0 573 450 B1.
A further example is disclosed in EP 0 729 536 B1.
DE 24 26 708 C3 discloses a formwork element with carriers supporting the lining skin, wherein the formwork elements can in this case be or become curved, although comparable formwork elements in the form of rigid lining panels with corresponding, for example parallel, carriers are also known.
Formworks, and thus the formwork elements, are mostly leased or claimed temporarily by customers' leasing agreements; that is to say, there is the problem, in formworks and formwork elements of this type, that the formwork elements which are used have to be returned again after a certain time.
In this case, it is often not possible to be sure whether the temporary user is really returning those formwork elements which he had rented or leased and there is the risk that the user will keep for himself formwork elements or formwork parts which are still in good condition and return less good-quality or more worn formwork elements or formwork parts in his possession.
It is therefore desirable to mark formwork elements or at least more valuable lining panels in such a way that they can be identified and recognized when returned.
In addition to color markings, transponders have also become known in this regard.
From DE 200 05 975 U1, it is known, in the case of frame formworks with metal frames which are formed by a box profile, to insert a hollow-rivet-shaped spacer part composed of plastic in an aperture of the peripheral wall of the box profile, the central bore of which spacer part serves to hold a transponder. This means that said hollow-rivet-shaped spacer part must be produced from plastic and installed, and that the metal frame requires a hole, which causes weakening, for the insertion of said spacer part which serves as a holder for the transponder.